Znu
by AngieRuby46
Summary: This story follows a warrior named Znu. One day he was relaxing until he called his Goddess Sakura. Soon he realized something was wrong with the multiverse then he sets out on a mission to look for the problem and at the same time search for missing Goddess. This is story my best friend wrote, let's call him Misaki, and he let me post his story here, so nothing belongs to me.


Once in a distant universe there was an intergalactic warrior named Znu, he wanted the multiverse but his partner Sakura a multiverse Goddess that guards him like a Guardian Angel on his adventures didn't let him. He wears black military boots, black skinny jeans, navy blue warrior's cape with long sleeves attached to it, black gloves and a metal headband. He always looks angry to build character and strike fear over his enemies but the attitude over his Goddess is gentleman like sense she is the only one who can stop him in any way possible. His Goddess Sakura always wears a white robe but sense everyone can see her, she changes her clothes constantly to look like a normal girl and not like an all-powerful God.

One day he was actually relax on his house, drinking a cup of coffee and eating his breakfast, after he finished eating he decided to take a walk through the enchanted forest. Znu called upon Sakura to come to him to take in the beauty of the forest, but his Goddess never appeared and that worried him. For all the decisions he can make, he decides to sits on one of the rock in the enchanted forest and started meditating to see what went wrong with her summoning. After a few minutes of deep meditation, he realized that something was off balance in the multiverse and he needs to do something about the balance of the multiverse before he can conquer and rule.

He gets up from the rock and starts to burst out a powerful aura out his body, then he jumped at full speed and he was in space in less than 2.50 seconds. Suddenly when he was flying through deep space Znu crashed against a battleship at full speed, the ship moved so much that it was in a 90-degree angle after he crashed into it. The soldiers in the ship quickly started to take action thinking that it was an enemy attack, but when they arrived at the site Znu was face down on the floor with the bottom if his cape in flames. The soldiers were just watching him slowly get up from the floor and they were armed & ready to shoot him if he did anything fishy, he was complaining while he was getting up and he noticed that his cape was on fire then he started stomping & slapping his cape to clear the flames.

He was mad that more than half of his cape was burned off then he snapped his fingers and his clothes turned back to normal in seconds, the soldiers were extremely puzzled because of this. Znu looks at all the people in front of him then he glares to one of the soldiers, points at him and told him to come face him. The soldiers quickly moved aside and the specific one started walking toward Znu, when the soldier and Znu were face to face then after a few moments they both quickly smiled and shared a handshake. "Long time no see Alex." said Znu. "I know huh, is good to see you at good health and energetic as ever." said Alex.

They kept the conversation for a few minutes then Alex showed him the docking bay of the ship and told him to leave that if he stayed any longer he could become an enemy sooner or later on the ship because of the damage. When Znu was about to jump out of the ship, he stop and asked Alex "Hey you have a strong force field?" "Yes we do, not to brag but it's the strongest there is right now." said Alex with excitement. "Put that force field at full power directly where I'm standing." said Znu in a serious tone. Alex quickly took action and gave the order to the ship's controls, the force field was slowly developing and every second that past it glow brighter. Zhu quickly looks at it and then looks at Alex waving goodbye, he jumps out of the ship at full power.

The ship was moved out of its course again and it went to a 90-degree angle once again. Everyone in the ship took action to set the ship on course again as soon as Zhu jumped out. Zhu goes to his next destination without knowing where he is going to end up in a battleground, a peaceful place, a war zone, etc. but that will not stop him from saving his Goddess Sakura and the multiverse as well.


End file.
